I'll be there for you
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: Voldemort and Harry are dead, Hermione and Ron work at the Ministry, and romancy stuff will come soon.


1.1.1.1.1 bUA/N:/U This takes place after school. Voldemort has been defeated, Harry Potter is dead, Ron has Ludo Bagman's job now, Hermione is Junior Minister of Magic, Arthur is Minister of Magic, and Percy (who took Fudges side at first, has not been able to move up from his position in book four. Hermione is depressed and sad. So there. Oh, and I am American, so this may not be the most realistic story, for lack of British phrases.  
  
1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.3 Disclaimer: I don't own The Rembrandts, the Friends Theme song, or Harry Potter.  
  
1.1.1.1.4  
  
1.1.1.1.5 I(The Lyrics of "I'll Be There For You" as performed by the Rembrandts)  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
  
or even your year.../I  
  
Hermione flopped on her bed. She was exhausted. She Junior Minister of Magic, and she had been being sent nasty letters, delivered by Hermes. Percy had been really sore at her for getting to be J.M.M., a position he openly coveted. And then there was Harry.  
  
Hermione wiped her tears. Poor Harry had risked his life against Voldemort, a gamble he lost. Ron and her had been devastated.  
  
II'll be there for you...  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
'Cause you're there for me too./I  
  
Ron. he had been on her mind for a while now. He grew up a lot between those last years at Hogwarts. In fact, he had grown into the hottest guy in school, easily. Every girl noticed it, but especially, Hermione noticed it. She may have been Head Girl and top of her graduating class, but she still couldn't think of way her and Ron could go out with out there friendship getting ruined. They had gone to the Yule Balls together, and comforted each other when Harry passed, but Hermione was convinced that they could never be anymore than friends. She was just plain old Hermione.  
  
  
  
IYou're still in bed at ten, though work begins at eight,  
  
You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great,  
  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
  
But she didn't tell you  
  
when the world had brought you down to your knees that.../I  
  
::Knock Knock Knock::  
  
"Hello? Who is it?" Hermione called out from upstairs.  
  
"Oi! Hermione! Open up its me!"  
  
RON!  
  
"IM COMING!!" Hermione dashed down the stairs, got to the bottom, and stopped. Don't look like you're TO eager! Just cool down, walk.  
  
"OY! HERMIONE! Some time this year?"  
  
Or not.  
  
Hermione dashed to the door and threw it open. Their Ron was standing with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
II'll be there for you...  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
/I  
  
  
  
"Ron! Thank you! Wh-what's this for?"  
  
Ron smiled, a little nervously. "Well, I was kinda wondering, would. would you. hmm, wouldju ah."  
  
"Spit it out, Ron!" Hermione pried.  
  
"Ah, yes well. would you like to go dancing tonight? Dinner, and dancing? If your not busy that is."  
  
I  
  
No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me.  
  
Seems your the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with.  
  
Make it through all the mess with.  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with.  
  
Even at my worst, I'm best with....  
  
you - yeah  
  
/I  
  
Hermione broke into beaming smile. "Of course! I would LOVE to! When will we go? Where would we go? Wh- sorry, would you like to talk?"  
  
Ron laughed. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock, we'll go to Chateau Mageek. I'll pick you up and we'll Apparate together. Ok?"  
  
"Great! I'll see you then!"  
  
Ron left and Hermione collapsed on her bed again, but this time with happiness. "Yes."  
  
  
  
I  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
  
or even your year, but...  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you...  
  
'Cause you're there for me too.../I 


End file.
